Mine
by Yannami
Summary: He has grown into the kind of boy girls desired most. However, underneath it all, possessive little Yaya strongly believes that he is still that same charming, smart-ass of a guardian.


Mine

The vice-representative was doing it again—shamefully flirting with him, batting her god-awful long lashes in a meager attempt to pull him in. Yaya didn't like it. In fact, she abhorred it.

Why was class prez not bothered by this at all? In fact, why would he play along with it? He really Neville Longbottomed the moment puberty hit, and now he was tall, handsome and popular. Girls were suddenly into him, as much as they were into Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai.

STILL! It's still him, right? Kairi is still that charming, smartass of a guardian. He is still _Yaya's _Kairi, right? _Hers_ and not anyone else's – not even the vice-representative's even if she was smart and mature and pretty.

_Feh, _Yaya thought bitterly, _Rima-tan and Naddy are far prettier._

"Yaya-chan, are you okay?"

She immediately whipped her head towards the direction of the voice. Nagihiko Fujisaki was staring expectantly, his big brown eyes analyzing Yaya. Instinctively, the young girl pouted.

"I'm fine!"

Nagihiko and Yaya stood by the school's second floor's window. Below them was a blue and red pool of Seiyo Japanese school kids – all of them eager to leave the school premises. At the center of this sea of commotion stood Kairi Sanjo and Hana Nakamori – the two representatives of their class, both smart, good-looking and utterly compatible (much to Yaya's disgust).

Nagihiko was far from dumb, and upon seeing the situation, he immediately knew exactly what was going on. Grinning cheekily, he said, "look! It's Sanjo-kun!"

"Humph!" Yaya turned away, her pout intensifying.

"Let's go down and say hi, Yaya-chan!"

"No!"

"Well that's too bad." He feigned disappointment. "I was really hoping to speak with him before Hana-can drags him away to propose."

Something in Yaya's eyes flashed, then, with a bewildered face, she was looking at Nagihiko. "N-Nagi, will she really propose?"

The boy shrugged – his smile still intact. "You never know, Yaya-chan."

A few seconds of silence, and then Yaya Yuiki was quickly bolting down the staircase, her face mad.

"CLASS PREZ!"

Kairi spun around, his face frozen, as the hyperactive senior quickly closed in on him. "A-Ace–"

She suddenly grabbed his arm, earning a glare from Hana. "Call me Yaya!"

"Y-Yaya, then," he whispered, smiling.

Triumphantly, Yaya grinned. That is until she felt Kairi's body budge; next thing she knew, Hana was clinging unto his other arm.

"Pardon us, Yuiki-san, but there is something Kairi-chan and I need to attend to. Being the representatives of our class is difficult, so I'm afraid we do not have the time."

Yaya gasped rather viciously. _Kairi-chan? _She quickly turned to look at Kairi's face, before pulling his arm just a little bit.

"Kai-tan and I have urgent guardian business to attend to too. Kai-tan has to be there. Right, Kai-tan?"

Yaya stared at him, and then smiled brightly when she saw him nod. Said smile, however, dropped when Hana tugged on his arm. Yaya hissed and tugged him back.

"Let go of Kairi-kun!"

"Kai-tan!"

Kairi was sweating profusely as the two girls tugged him back and forth. He couldn't do anything at that moment other than wonder why they were calling him such silly names.

Hana suddenly pulled him a little too hard, and in fear of injuring him, Yaya let go – tripping over air as she did so. Hana and Kairi paused when they saw this, and passersby stopped to stare at the fallen ace, once a bundle of sunshine, but now a wreck; her knee was trickling with red, and her sticky face was wet with tears.

Losing Pepe was enough, but now she might be losing Kairi too. It was a big blow, especially since the rest of the former guardians barely had the time for her nowadays. Kairi was all she really had, until he became increasingly popular. When, just like the rest of her friends, he falls into the colorful pit which Yaya liked to call a love life, who could she be with? Who would send her a second glance? Where would she be?

Smiling gently, Kairi walked over to Yaya, crouched down so their eyes could easily meet, and handed her a hanky. The girl stared for a moment before taking it so that she could blow her nose in a very unladylike manner. While this happened, Hana watched with slit eyes as Kairi observed her injured knee.

"There there, Yaya. It's just a scratch. The infirmary could easily treat it for you."

She hiccupped, before burying her face into his collar. "Class prez, please come with me."

He nodded in understanding and hoisted her up.

"Nakamori-san, could you please handle things without me just for today? I promise to make it up to you tomorrow." He pulled Yaya up, and ended up carrying her in the manner a man would carry his newly-wed wife. Oblivious to Yaya's very red face and the public's burst of commotion and gossip, he continued, "Please tell sensei that I have some urgent business to attend to."

Kairi sent her a dazzling, apologetic smile and she flinched. Left with no other choice, she nodded. "O-okay…"

Meanwhile, just outside the school gates, Tadase and Nagihiko stood idly, staring at his two friends' retreating figures.

"You look a little strange, Fujisaki-san," Tadase stated. Nagihiko shrugged – a smile still adorning his face. "You could say that I'm a little jealous of Sanjo-kun. The girl that he likes is in-love with him."

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about," Tadase replied, a little pained maybe?

"They grow up so fast," Rima whispered faking tears. Nagihiko and Tadase froze, before looking down at the small girl standing behind them.

"Mashiro-san, how long have you been there?"

"Just now."

"Oh, well, we're sorry we didn't see you, Rima-chan. You're just so-" Rima sent Nagihiko a glare before he could finish. Then, after tucking her folder in between her arms, she sighed.

"Get out of the way, two towers. I'm trying to get through."

Dazed, the two boys made way. Before walking away, however, Rima paused then looked back at the door Yaya and Kairi disappeared into. Nagihiko and Tadase did the same, all of them wondering how many medical books Kairi will be taking home that day.

"No matter how old and popular he gets, Sanjo-kun is still the same dense little kid that cannot figure out that the strange, recurring symptoms he gets around Yaya is called a crush" Nagihiko whispered; smiling nostalgically, Rima and Tadase nodded in agreement.

* * *

HI, EVERYONE! It's been awhile since I've been here. Ooh, but before you curse me for posting a story while I have two others on hiatus, let me tell you this: I'm warming up. WHEE! And it might take awhile. I might post a few more oneshots before I update. Huhuhu.

Anyway, how was it? You could say that this falls under the canon universe, and _maybe _it is the sequel to "Something a Genius Couldn't Figure Out."


End file.
